


The Sandman & the Runner

by Timelady31



Category: Logan's Run (1976)
Genre: Computers, Crystals, Dom/sub, F/M, Francis 7 - Freeform, Logan 5 - Freeform, Mind Control, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is the only one without a Crystal in the City, as she is the builder of it, the Voice of the Computer. When she watches the Monitors , she sees this wonderful Sandman Francis 7 & falls in Love. Now she wants to get him and make him her own and the only one who will not die at the Age of 30. In this Story Agnes has certain Powers given to her by the Computer wich sets her apart from the Humans in her City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandman & the Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer in each Chapter seperate. Overall Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this great Movie. All Rights belong to Saul David, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer & Michael Anderson.

She was the only one in the City without a „Life Clock“, but when she went into the public Areas, she wore one just not to raise Questions amongst the others or the Sandmen. She was the one behind the Computer, she was the Voice of them & the Builder of this City. Long ago when she saw that one Day the World would choke under the many Humans, she created her Dream and brought it to Life. Little did she know that it would went so great and perfect. He always kept herself in an Area were only she could go and not even the Sandmen knew were this Area was. 

With all the Cams she had installed everywere in the City and the watchful Eyes of the Elite Force (the Sandmen) she knew everything at every time in the City. One Day she was watching her Monitors as ever as she discovered this truly handsome Man, who was also a Sandman. He took his Job so well and every Time he brought it to 100% right Completion. Every time when he then came to , what was called the „delivery Area“, to give away the Things he had found on the Runner and identified himself, she always felt this electric Jolt going through her , as she was conected to her beloved Computer all the Time through an Implant in her left Arm.

She wanted to meet this Sandman face to face, wanted to feel the Danger up close that he sended out, wanted to feel the Heat he was when he was going on the Conquest. So her beloved Computer gave her the skintight Energywall wich prevented her from any Harm & she put on the Crystal again and her red Toga, and went outside. She thought the best Way to get his Attantion was to be a Runner. So she made her Crystal blinking and told her Computer to tell her favorite Sandman that she was a Runner. Only a few Minutes later he stood there with his Gun drawn and ordered her to run. Agnes said to him:“ You think realy you can outrun me Sandman? I tell you what, if you can I will be yours and you do not even begin to know what Price you get yourself, as I am not a normal Runner. But this is for you to find out, my sexy Francis7.“

For a Moment Francis7 stood there speechless, as no Runner ever said this to him ever. But then his Duty took over and he began to run after her. She was very fit, he had to admit that. The Run ended were she wanted: in the „delivery Area“. He draw his Gun again and said:“ Now I got you, and you can not escape, you are surounded by Sandmen Runner. Now deliver your Deal, now you are mine!“ Agnes just stood there and asked him if he was ready to hear who she realy was. After he answered with an uncertain yes , she told him that she was the Builder, the one behind the Computer, the only one without a Crystal and that whenever he heard the Voice of the Computer, he had heared her. For the first Time in his now 20 Years Francis7 was totaly shocked. He did not know if it was just a fake to give her more Time or if it was true. She saw his Uncertainty and promised him to prove that that what she said was true if he put his Gun down. Against his Virtues he did put down his Gun and she extended her left Hand to him. He took it and she guided him towards a hidden Door behind the Screen.


End file.
